Bored Steven
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Everyone is gone on a mission, or at school, or far away, and Steven is bored. What is a boy to do if he can't spend his whole day whackering? Rated M for... (Can you call it yaoi if it's a cartoon?) anyway, Male x Male, and incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, or any characters included in this story

 **Bored Steven**

Steven was sitting home alone on his bed, wanting something to happen, anything really. The gems were off far away, where there were no warp pads for many miles. Peridot and Lapis were in the Barn, a ways away from Steven's house, and Connie was back in school all week. What was there for Steven to do? "Oh, I have an idea!" Steven exclaimed out loud. "Oops." Steven said, realizing there was no one there to hear him.

Steven ran over to his dad's car wash and knocked on the back door of his van. "Hey dad, you in there?" He asked as he knocked. "Yea kiddo," Greg said opening the door wide. "I'm just eating some pizza, want some?" "Sure, thanks!" Steven said taking a slice. "So, The gems are all gone, and I'm really bored." Steven said trying to look as sad as possible. "Well, I guess we could… I dunno… have a sleepover at your place?" Greg suggested. "YEAH! Thats a great idea!" Steven yelled, visibly excited. "What should we do there?" Greg asked. "Hmm… lets watch a movie!" Steven said "Oh, I know a great movie we can watch." Greg said.

As they approached the house, Steven began to run up the stairs to hold the door open for his dad, who was carrying a pizza in one hand, and a movie in the other. "Thanks Steven." He said as he walked through the door. Steven walked in, closing the door behind him. "Okay, lets go pop this baby in." Greg said trying to sound cool. "Yeah!" Steven said in his usual hyper voice.

Steven and his dad lay on steven's bed, flat on their stomachs, staring at the screen. It was a funny movie, and the two were having a great time bonding over it, when all of a sudden "Oh yeah. Ohh thats good." came out of the speakers. Greg turned red and tried to jump up and cover the screen as fast as he could, but it was too late, Steven had seen enough. "I uhh… forgot about that scene, heh heh…" Greg said nervously. "Dad, what were they doing?" Steven asked curiously. "Well umm…" Greg started. He thought to himself 'Geez they usually cover this in school, I wish Steven would have gone to school now, I never figured I would have to explain this stuff to him.' Greg gulped and started again "Well, thats what people do to make babies… and have fun, it's not all about making babies." "FUN!?" Steven yelled, excited to hear about a fun activity. "If its fun, I wanna do it!" He said. "Oh geez, you really are innocent, guess thats my fault." Greg said to himself, quietly. "Whats it called?" Steven asked. Greg thought for a minute and replied shakily. "It's called sex. It's a really private thing that only people who really love each other do together." Steven stared at Greg "Well, I really love you dad!" Greg smiled "Heh, I really love you too Steven." "So then lets do that sex thing then!" It made perfect sense to Steven in the way that Greg put it. "I... " Greg hadn't had any sexual activity for nearly 15 years, since Steven was born. "Sure, I guess I'll teach you how." Greg said, reluctantly. "YAAY!" Steven yelled, with his fists in the air.

"So, to begin, I should tell you, that sex is most commonly done between a man and a woman, but not everyone does it that way, and thats totally fine." Steven raised his hand "Yes?" Greg asked. "Did you do it with a woman, or a man?" Steven said, curiously. "Well the last, and only person, I ever had sex with was your mother, so yea. This will be my first time with a man, err, boy." "Cool, a first for both of us!" Steven said. "So" Greg continued. "To start, most people don't wear any clothes during sex, they get in the way of the action, because there is a lot of contact, and touching." "So, what you're telling me is, I need to take all of my clothes off?" Steven asked. "Well, yea, if you wanna have sex, you usually do." Greg told his son. "Hmm… I guess if it's gonna be fun, I'll do it!" Steven said with a smile. "Okay, well let me help you then." Greg said.

Steven stood up from the bed, and Greg kneeled in front of him. "Here we go." Greg reluctantly said. He reached for the zipper on his son's jeans, pulling it down slowly. He moved his hands to the top of the jeans and began to slowly pull them down. Part of the way through, Greg noticed Steven's underwear "I thought you wore white briefs, what happened to those?"  
Greg asked. "Daaad I'm fourteen now! I don't wear tighty-whities anymore! Boxer-briefs are what teenagers wear..." Steven said blushing. "Right, you're a growing boy, I know." Greg said smiling. When the Jeans got to Steven's ankles he kicked them off. "Okay, now your shirt." Greg grabbed the bottom of Steven's star t-shirt and lifted it up as Steven raised his arms to allow the shirt to come off. "Oh Steven, you're just a little chubby, thats what makes you cute, just like your mother…" Greg said, smiling at steven. "Dad you're embarrassing me!" Steven said blushing. "No, its fine, I'm pretty chubby too, nothing to be ashamed of here." Greg reassured Steven. Well we'll see about that!" Steven said with a smirk.

He jumped on his father, knocking him onto the bed. Quickly, Steven unzipped his dad's shorts and pulled them down. "Whoa kiddo, slow down there!" Greg yelled as he was undressed frantically. Steven immediately noticed a difference in greg's boxers compared to his. While his were mostly flat in the front, with a slight bump, his father's had a huge bulge in them. 'Wow…' Steven thought. "Now your shirt dad!" Steven said, reaching for the bottom of Greg's tank-top. He pulled it over his dad's head, and threw it with the other clothes. Steven looked at his father "Oh, you were right, we're both a bit chubby!" Steven said, as they both started to laugh.

"So, whats next?" Steven asked. "Well, theres lots of kinds of sex, but they all involve one thing." Greg pointed to Steven's underwear. "In here? My penis?" Steven asked. "Yea, its actually one of the most sensitive parts of your body, so when you touch it, it feels really good, thats what makes it fun!" "Oh, I get it, so we should get our underwear off then!" Steven said, even more excited.

Steven grabbed hold of the waistband on his pink, star covered boxer-briefs, and Greg grabbed the waistband of his grey boxer-briefs. "On 3." Greg said. Together they counted down, "One, two, three!" They both pulled their underwear down, and looked back up quickly. Steven's small 3 inch dick popped out and stuck straight out, while Greg's 6 inch dick hung straight down to the floor. "Wow dad! Yours is like, twice as long as mine, and twice as wide!" Steven said, staring at his dad's crotch in amazement. "Well, it grows as you get older, yours will be this big, maybe even bigger someday." Greg said, smiling. "Cool! So, what now?" Steven asked. "Well, lets try the easiest kind of sex first, just touching. I'll go first, lets sit on the bed." "Okay!" Steven responded adamantly.

They sat facing each other "Okay, here goes." Greg said, reaching out towards Steven. He touched the head, covered by foreskin with just his index finger, "OooOhhH!" Steven moaned. "See, it feels nice doesn't it Steven?" He nodded in approval. Steven's dick started to rapidly increase in both length and width. "It feels weird, but cool!" Steven said "Oh just you wait Steven!" Greg said with a huge smile. He peeled back his son's foreskin and started to stroke it lightly, earning a soft, constant moan from Steven. Once his dick reached it's peak at 5.5 inches hard, and a bit thicker than before, Greg stopped. "Okay, your turn kiddo." he said. Steven stared at the monster between his dad's legs. "Go on." Greg encouraged him. Steven scooted closer to his dad and picked up his huge soft cock in his right hand. He admired it for a moment, then he began to stroke it up and down, back and forth as his father had done for him. Greg closed his eyes and lay back, to enjoy it. Steven noticed that it became easier to stroke quickly, since it was no longer soft, it was now a hard, slightly upward curved 8 inch monster of a cock. "Wow, it's huge dad!" Steven said in awe of his father's manhood. "It sure is son… Are you ready for the next level you think?" He asked. "Yea, I think so, what is it?" Steven wondered out loud. "You'll see, it might be a little difficult, but just relax your mouth and it should be easy. "Huh?" Steven could barely wonder before Greg put a hand on the back of Steven's head and, without moving from his laid back position, pushed his son's head down onto his huge cock "Open wide."

Steven Panicked, he had nearly 6 inches in when he gagged on it. "Relax Steven" Greg said soothingly "It will be fine" He rubbed the back of Steven's head gently. Steven calmed down and made a noise that conveyed "Continue" to his dad. Greg resumed pushing Steven down onto himself. Steven quickly learned to tame his gag reflex, and let his dad's cock slide down into his throat. Once he felt his dad's pubic hair tickle his nose, he slid back up to the tip and licked the underside with his tongue once, and then back down all the way. Greg took his hand off of his head, and grabbed Steven's ass with both hands, massaging each cheek in one hand. He'd always loved his chubby son's cute bubble butt. Steven got into a rhythm with his dad, and he kept increasing the tempo and going faster. Finally Greg got near his limit and told Steven "I'm about to cum!" Steven didn't know what that meant so he kept going. "Stop!" Greg yelled. But it was too late, Steven had already gone down for the last time. He felt a strange warm substance hit the back of his throat, repeatedly he stayed down for extra long this time, letting as much of this warm liquid come out as he could, he also loved the smell of his dad's pubes, so he kept his nose buried in them. Finally greg tapped him on he head, and he came up. He licked the head one last time to get a taste of his dad's cum. "Salty, but also kind of sweet!" He said. "What was that?" "Thats part of my DNA that went into making you. Along with a part from a woman a baby starts to form. "Huh, so what does it do for me?" Steven wondered aloud "Well, when its not for baby making, it's just semen, but most guys call it cum for some reason." Greg explained. "Well your cum tastes salty sweet dad!" Steven said, smiling innocently.

"Do you wanna know how that felt Steven?" Greg asked "I sure do!" Steven yelled excitedly. "Alright, here I go!" Greg said as he pushed Steven onto his back and slurped up his son's entire dick in one go. Greg thought 'For his age, this thing is pretty big, I'm sure he'll outgrow me in no time, boy I can't wait for that. But for now this thing is pretty easy to suck.' Greg bobbed his head up and down not with speed, but skill. He knew how this worked, he must have experienced it many times. Steven was in heaven, his dad was making him feel really good. 'I wonder if I'll give my dad any of my cum!' Steven thought. Greg wondered how he hadn't grown any pubic hair yet, but he loved the smooth feeling of his son's crotch every time he went down on him. "Dad, I'm gonna pee, stop!" Steven yelled as he felt a tingling feeling in his dick. Greg rested a hand on Steven's thigh to reassure him that it'd be fine. "DAAAAD!" Steven yelled as his dad pulled back to just the tip in his mouth to slurp his son's first orgasm right out of his dick like a straw. Greg swallowed and then looked at Steven. "Ahh, salty sweet, just like your old man." Greg said. "Really dad? Just like yours?!" Steven was excited that their cum both tasted the same. "That was really fun dad, Thanks for having sex with me!" Steven laughed "Oh, that wasn't it Steven. Theres still more we can do." Greg looked down "I'm hard and ready to go again, wanna try something else?" He asked with a smile "Oh boy do I!" Steven said jumping up and down.

"Okay, get down on your knees and bend over." Greg said. Steven followed instructions, as Greg got up off the bed and stood behind steven, facing towards his big chubby butt. "Do you know what to do?" Greg asked Steven. "Relax?" He wondered "Thats my boy!" Greg said. He pulled his son's asscheeks apart to see his prize, "Oh boy, am I ready for this." Steven said. "I sure hope so!" Greg said, pushing in all at once with no warning. "AHHH! THAT HU- Hu- hurts…." Steven said, as he relaxed, and adjusted to his dad's size. "I'm sorry kiddo, I thought it'd be better to get it all over with at once instead of wait. Are you okay?" "Yea I'm better than okay dad, thanks." Steven said in a soft voice. "Okay, then here we go." Greg pulled out and thrusted back in with a great deal of force, hitting the same spot, over and over. Greg held onto his son's wide chubby hips to gain balance, so he could fuck him better, harder, faster, and stronger. "Oh that spot, that spot feels really good when you hit it dad!" "That- is- your- prostate- son!" Greg said between thrusts. Steven used the muscles in his ass to squeeze his dad's cock while it thrust into him. "Oh keep that up Steven it feels great!"

"Lets try a new way." Greg said as he pulled out, leaving Steven feeling empty inside, but not for long. Greg lay down on the bed and told Steven "Sit on it." "Ooh, sounds fun!" Steven stood over his dad, facing him, as he spread his cheeks apart and lowered himself onto his dad's cock. He lined himself up with it, and then dropped all at once, he gasped as he was immediately filled again. Steven then pushed himself back up and dropped repeatedly. He thought it was a lot more fun because he got to feel his dad's pubes brush against his ass more, and it drove him crazy. "Here it comes Steven!" Greg yelled as he blew his seed inside of his son's ass, and Steven dropped down for the last time, and let his load go all over his dad's chest and face. Steven collapsed forward onto his dad's stomach, dick still in his ass, steadily decreasing in size.. "Whew, that was so great, thanks dad." "No problem son, it was great for me too. Someday you'll be old enough to fuck me just like I did to you!" Greg, looking his son in the eyes. All of the sudden, Steven's eyes turned into stars "Why wait! I can make my dick big enough to do that right now!"

Steven got up off of his dad and stood right in front of the bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, and his gem started to glow. Then his whole body started to glow. He began to grow taller, and he instantly grew a small patch of pubes above his dick, which also grew, from about 5.5 inches to nearly 8 like his own dad's! "Whaddya say now dad?" Steven said, in his now lower pitched but really cracky voice. "Oh my god! I didn't know you could age at will! Your dick is huge now, oh my god!" Greg let all of his amazement out. "Here, fuck me son!" Greg said laying back on the bed, legs in the air. The pubescent boy, err, teen stepped up "Okay dad, get ready!" he said, looking his dad in the eyes. He pulled apart his dad's cheeks and lined up. "GO!" he said as he thrust his entire length into his dad's ass. "Oh boy that feels greeaat son!" Greg said, moaning. "Doesn't it?" Steven said, pulling out, so he could push back in again. "I've already cum so many times today, this shouldn't take long" Greg said. "Same here." said Steven. They were both just about nearing their limits and they screamed "DAAAAAD!" "STEEEVEEEN!" as Steven emptied his teen load into his dad, and his dad all over Steven's teen body. "That… was awesome." they said at the same time together. They laughed at the coincidence. "Okay, I am _exhausted_ " said Greg "Yea, me too." Steven agreed. "Lets get some sleep and then take a nice long shower in the morning huh?" Greg agreed to that. He got under the blankets of Steven's bed, and Steven climbed in with him. Greg looked into Steven's eyes. "I love you son." Steven aged back down to his pre-teen self. "I love you too dad." They hugged and Steven wrapped his legs around his father, as they fell asleep.

 **-The End-**

A/N: And there it is, my first Steven Universe fanfiction! I hope you liked it, theres more to come some other time. Maybe not including this same pairing, maybe not. We'll see then, bye!


End file.
